


The Product of Hell

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But it isn't actually flying, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to take Draco on a trip with his motorbike. Draco has doubts about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Product of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is awfully short but I thought of it the other day when my father took me into the city on the back of his motorbike and I remembered my first time on a motorbike. I just had to write it, so here it is.

“I won’t sit on this contraption, Potter!” Draco complained for the umpteenth time. Harry wanted to take him on a ride with his motorbike which he had apparently inherited from his godfather but Draco would have none of it. That thing didn’t look safe in the least. How were you supposed to keep it balanced when it only had two wheels? He was already wary when it came to bikes, but this metal monster was so much heavier and in his opinion it just wasn’t made to stand or drive without any kind of stabilisation. When riding on a broom he could trust in his magic but this was all muggle and he didn’t understand how it could work.

“It’s not that bad.” Harry argued, also for the umpteenth time. “It’s perfectly safe and almost like riding a broom. You just have to hold on to me.”

“Well, if it’s so similar to a broom, I’ll just take a broom. With that I know it works.” Draco huffed. He was so sick of this argument. Harry had gotten him the entire gear he needed to be safe on this thing for his last birthday and for the last few weeks he had pestered him about finally putting it to use.

It was a nice gesture, Draco appreciated that Harry wanted to share his passion with him but not like this. He could listen to Harry talking about driving his motorbike and meeting strange people wherever he stopped for hours on end but he wouldn’t get on this product of hell himself. That was just not an option, no matter how good Harry looked in leather jacket and pants.

Harry sighed. “No, you won’t. Come here please.”

It sounded innocent enough as Harry wasn’t sitting on the bike yet so Draco walked the few steps over to him and looked at him expectantly.

“I know you don’t want to do this but… Please give it a chance. I won’t ever ask you again, if you hate it today.”

Harry caught his gaze and Draco knew he was doomed. He would agree to everything when Harry looked at him like that and Harry the slimy Slythindor knew it.

“One ride.” He decided. “I won’t like it so you shouldn’t get your hopes up.”

“That’s right.” Harry grinned cheekily. “You will love it.” Then he put on his helmet and gloves and swung his leg over the bike, ready to start as soon as Draco had joined him.

Draco did, even though he just did it so Harry would stop talking about it at every opportunity.

He put his feet up and then wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso as tight as he dared, not wanting to crush Harry. No matter how much he disliked this, he would like to continue enjoying his boyfriend while he was still alive. And with Harry you never knew so he shouldn’t add to that risk as well.

“Is this okay?” he asked for reassurance.

“Yeah. Hold on as tight as you need to. I did too, the first few times.”

Draco gripped a little tighter still.

“Now, do you trust me?” Harry asked.

Draco thought that over for a second. They had never talked about trust. Or love for that matter. They kind of just _were_.  But he realized that _yes_ , he trusted Harry, with his life.

“Yes.” He said, his voice determined.

“Good.” Draco could hear in his voice that Harry was smiling brightly. Not smirking but smiling. He was happy that Draco had finally agreed to this and that he trusted him with this. Draco knew him well enough to know that. And he knew as well, that Harry would never put him in danger intentionally.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked then.

“I think so…” Draco adjusted his grip on Harry again.

Harry took one of his hands off the handlebar and covered Draco’s with it. “It will be okay, I promise. Just try to enjoy it.”

“Okay.” Draco breathed. “Now go on or I’ll change my mind.”

Harry chuckled but turned the key and the engine roared to life. Draco tightened his grip instinctively and his eyes widened a little in fear. But he would do this. Harry did this everyday so it couldn’t be that bad. And he wasn’t the scared sixteen year-old anymore either. This wasn’t nearly as scary as working for Voldemort, he would be fine.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked again.

“Yeah. I trust you.”

That was all the reassurance Harry needed and they took off on the street.

When they had driven the first few miles, Draco’s grip slowly loosened until his hands were just lying comfortably on Harry’s hips and his grip only tightened when they picked up speed suddenly. Soon after they found an empty, curvy road and Harry accelerated again. Once their speed was steady Draco laughed. It felt good. He felt so free, even more than on a broom even though they were still tied to the earth and not up in the air.

They stopped somewhere in the middle of the road. Harry put his feet on the ground again and pulled his helmet off.

“Why are we stopping?” Draco asked as he had pulled off his helmet as well.

Harry turned around and smiled. “Because I wanted to kiss you.”

Draco smiled, too. “Okay: But I will only kiss you if you don’t say that you told me so.”

“Fair enough.” Harry put his gloved hands on either side of Draco’s face and pulled him into a kiss. “But I told you so.” He added as an afterthought.

“Prat!” Draco exclaimed and shoved him playfully.

Riding a motorbike wasn’t so bad after all. At least not when he had Harry to cling to.


End file.
